Oh Brother!
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Amu Hinamori is an official adult living with 3 of her brothers. Her brothers' friend is moving in, and Amu doesn't know what to do with this music obsessed, gorgeous creature.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. I also don't own any of the original Characters. I also do NOT own Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne.

Summary: Amu Hinamori is an official adult living with 3 of her brothers. Her brothers' friend is moving in, and Amu doesn't know what to do with this music obsessed, gorgeous creature.

Ages: Amu: 18

Kukai: 19

Ikuto:19

Kairi: 19

Nagihiko: 19.

An attractive adult with pink colored hair is staring at her reflection whilst thinking about the situation. Her older brothers are 'oh-so-casually' playing video games when they are a complete mess! This beautiful girl is none other than Hinamori Amu. She has three older brothers; their friend Ikuto is coming over and staying with them/moving in.

Amu heaves a deep sigh while she decides to get ready before he comes. She strides over to her closet filled with all of her wardrobe; and decides to wear a cute shirt that says 'You Monster', and has two apples, one being cut by a knife. She decides to throw on some pair of shorts; she ties her hair back into a side ponytail. She does all the last touches; voila, she's done within less than ten minutes.

The pinkette's ear twitches when she already has the doorbell ringing in her ear; though not too loud. Amu is completely dumbfounded as the grown men continue to play their video games, and decides to answer the door.

Reluctantly, she grabs the door knob; gripping it carefully as she finally turns it. She scrutinizes his features; having never saw his face before. He is very well "put together"; indigo colored hair, lavender colored eyes, slim muscular figure; almost like a cat. He smirks as if finding a new toy to play with, and blushes with a bright tomato color on her face. "Why Hello There." He purrs seductively. She takes in a breath, trying to cover her face that is all too red at this time.

"H-Hello. You must be Ikuto, I am correct right?" The petite woman says while carefully perusing his appearance. "Mhm. So where are your brothers?" He inquires with a look of mischief on his face. "Busy playing their silly video games. They didn't even get ready for you to come over," Amu says while shaking her head then continuing while then scoffing saying, "Tch, Boys." With an annoyed tone. Ikuto starts to chuckle with delight; Amu giving him a confused facial expression.

The young adult gestures for the alluring man to follow her; she leads him to the living room where the guys are boisterously playing to their heart's content. As soon as Ikuto walks in their faces brighten up. "Ikuto!" Kukai yells with a jubilant facial expression; they do their 'male greeting' the high five hug thing. Amu rolls her eyes; incredulously thinking about how odd men can be. She thanks the heavens that she's not one. Kairi and Nagihiko get up once they hear Kukai's blasting exclamation.

"Welcome to our home! Amu! Could you do us a huge favor and show him to his room? Thanks so much! This game is almost too intriguing." The woman nods her head before gesturing for the man to follow her once again; only this time, upstairs.

His room is directed exactly to the right of Amu's bedroom. It is also right across from her brothers' bedrooms. She generously helps him unpack his belongings; flustered she comes across a pair of boxers. He smirks when he sees her reaction. To his own surprise, this is the first time he's taken such interest in a girl. Her mere movements are like pure entertaining things in his eyes. Ikuto laughs then grabs the boxers from her hands then ruffles her hair. "It's alright shorty." He says seductively into her ear; then biting it. Her face once more gets red; only this time, it really gets red!

"Wha-Wha-What was that for!" She says while stuttering; sputtering when trying to act normal. Mission: failed. Actually: to be honest - the mission was an epic failure. "Tell me, you seem like the type of person who sings. Is that true?" He gets a reaction; she nods and blushes a bit less than before, being already calmed down. "How did you know?" She inquires while fiddling with the ends of her tee-shirt. "I just found out from your brothers. They say you sound really beautiful when you sing. Kind of Awkward, although they didn't mean it in a incest way." He says while chuckling. Amu is unable to sustain from starting to chuckle too.

The two laugh for what seems like a long time, until the two sit on the bed. The whole time, secretly, Ikuto has been ever-so-carefully scrutinizing the shorty's every feature. Her luscious pink lips; just tempting him to taste them, her perfect hourglass figure: Double D bra size, her light creamy, milky colored skin looking oh-so -alluring, her legs are long, though everything above there is short.

They awkwardly sit in silence; the two of them can't find anything to say. Amu attempts to walk out; finding it too awkward. To no avail however, with one swift motion, Ikuto tugs at her arm and brings her close. He then leans in and pecks her soft pink lips. He smirks as it tastes like strawberries. "Wha-What on Earth was that for?" She inquires. "For being beautiful." He says seductively as if a cat. She blushes, and leaves the room beyond confused.

Without slowing down her pace, Amu walks into her room and slams the door. "What on Earth am I going to do? I think I'm falling for our guest!" Amu says while furiously shaking her head. 'I mean, I'm not going to lie and say I didn't like it. That was a pretty good kiss; but was my first kiss', Amu thinks while sitting against the wall for some odd reason, hugging her knees to her chest. "I knew there was something fishy about that guy; and that doesn't even leave out the part that makes him seem as sly as a mischievous, conniving, feline." She mutters to her self while being confuzzled (A/N: Confused, and Puzzled put together).

Amu decides to turn on some music, and decides to start to sing.

"Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out

I laugh myself to sleep, it's my lullaby

Sometimes I drive so fast just to feel the danger

I wanna scream it makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines would make my life so boring

I want to know that I have been to the extreme

So knock me off my feet, come on and give it to me

Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Let down your defenses, use no common sense

If you look you will see that this world is a beautiful accident

Turbulent, succulent, opulent, permanent, no way

I wanna taste it, don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird I even freak my self out

I laugh myself to sleep, it's my lullaby

Is it enough? Is it enough? Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

(Is it enough?)

Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please"

By the time she's finished singing, she feels very relaxed. She stops abruptly when she hears Ikuto clapping from behind her in her room.

The end of this chapter for now review please~!


	2. Awkward

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters (original). I also don't own moonlight sonata. Or anymore of the songs I use like Canon in D by Pachebel.

**Note to the Readers:** thanks for the support so far! (: I appreciate it.

The slim, handsome man smirks while walking towards Amu. "Bravo, that was truly amazing." He says with a silky voice. Amu rolls her eyes as she then somewhat provokated; thanks him. Amu then briskly comes up to him in a tempting matter for him. She seductively blows on his neck making him blush; when the chance comes, BOOM she kicks him out of her room when he least expects it. Ikuto bangs for her to open the door, only to no avail; the door never opens. He surrenders and goes back to the comforts of his room while Amu stays in her room with mixed feelings. But after a while, she cannot suppress herself from walking into the hallway as she hears something so beautiful and peaceful.

Ikuto is being placated while gently playing a song with his eyes closed most of the time. Occasionally, he'll glance down at the music stand, holding his sheet music. Sometimes he feels like falling asleep while playing, and it makes him feel odd. He's playing one of his many favorites; Moonlight Sonata.

After awhile, he decides to play Canon in D, a wedding song. All the while, he is unaware of Amu listening to him play with amusement. Something just touches her heart when he plays; eventually she starts to hum along. When the songs end, he finally notices her presence, and has a gleaming smirk on his handsome face. Her face gets red; almost like a tomato. "Tell me Amu, I think I heard you singing along. Could it be that you enjoy listening to me play my Violin?" he walks over to her and placidly places his index finger underneath her chin. "M-Maybe." Amu says while her stare is fixated on the ground.

"Aw thanks Amu Chan. Well, I love your singing." a look of confidence spreads across her face. The room gets silent and Amu sighs and walks out of the room; not knowing what else to say.

Amu is still in college and the same for Ikuto. But the nice thing about things is that it's already the summer.

**Ikuto's POV:**

Amu was nearly driving me beyond insane. To the point where I was nervous that my male hormones would spring into "action"; if you know what I mean. I walk almost lifelessly to my slumber and sit down comfortably.

(The next part is MINE and I made this up so do NOT use it without my permission or without giving me credit. Thanks. Oh and Ikuto is making a song up, and writing it on a piece of paper soon enough, he shall give it to her.)

_With your creamy white skin; so glowing and bright _

_I can't keep my eyes of this beautiful sight. _

_You're the day and I'm the night_

_I try and sustain from loving you with all my might_

_I love how short you are; I love your height_

_You bring me closer to a brighter light._

_How could such a gorgeous creature fall right in front of my eyes?_

_No matter how much I deny it; I'll only be telling myself lies_

_I find myself unable to determine my own feelings_

_For you I will have to sacrifice my heart for you; and fight_

_I am not sure if what I am feeling is right; like the ocean's tide_

_But I need to try and make the day and the night collide_

_No matter how much I try; and attempt to confide_

_There's only one thing I can say; **I love you deep inside.**_

(Again that was MY song, I made it, don't use without permission c:)

I am blushing by the time I finish. I sound so sappy and romantic; what the hell am I going to do? Should I give this to her? No then she might think I'm gay or something. Well! No. She won't I want her to know what I think about her. She seems like an angel that fell right in front of my eyes. I feel like I don't want to share her luscious presence with anyone else. I bring my hand up above my head. I think to myself about how I should give it to her. Then out of nowhere, An Idea strikes me upside the head! I could put it in an envelope then slide it underneath her door. There should be enough room.

I grab an envelope and fold the paper I wrote the song on; placing it gently inside of the envelope then sealing it. I write To Amu on the front. I then tiptoe in front of Amu's room and nervously slide it under and quickly and quietly flee for my dignity. God Damn, who knew that doing something as simple as this could be so flustering. As soon as I walk in my room, I stride over to the bathroom and I am not surprised to see my face as bright as a red tomato. Stupid sentiments, they pester me all the time. Well, I guess I'll just have to wait. Damnit!

I lounge uncomfortably on my couch and I sigh. This is going to be a long night.

**Amu's POV:**

So I hear something slip underneath my door so I go to investigate to see what the cause is. Hm, how interesting. An envelope meant for me? Well, makes sense seeing as it's my room after all. I chuckle to myself until I very gently open the envelope and see what's inside. It's a song. My mouth hangs open as I am in awe at what the letter; or more like song, says. How could someone take so much time to make something as special as this; especially considering it's someone as bland as me? The words; they flow so fluently. Who could have made this? The only one who could have possibly have feelings for me is Ikuto; my brothers certainly couldn't. My face turns a deep shade of red. How should I face him; what should I say. More importantly, why didn't he act as sweet as he sounds?

Even **more **importantly, how come he didn't come to the door and give it to me? Oh right, he was probably too embarrassed. I've only known him for a day; how could he possibly feel like that. Could it be that I've known him as a childhood friend but forgot about it? All these questions ponder in my mind. I decide to go ask Mister Tsukiyomi himself.

**Normal POV:**

Amu nervously walks down the hallway to the room located right next door to hers. She takes a deep breath and gulps carefully; almost choking, then panicking. Soon enough however, she regains her composure and is calm like she usually is. Amu's hand slightly trembles as she reluctantly knocks on his door. He walks over to the door and Amu can tell that his face is as red as a tomato.

"H-Hi." she barely manages to stutter out of her lips. "Hey." He says calmly with his eyes focused on her. "I got your letter or song. It was really nice." She says while her eyes are nervously fixated on the floor. "I'm glad you like it." he says pleasantly; it is definitely a side she has never seen of Ikuto. But she irrevocably loves this side of him. "I have a confession to make, but you might not accurately be able to remember. You see, we were once childhood friends. We made a promise when we were kids that I still remember to this very day." he says while pausing and then continues to tell the story.

**Flashback (Amu is 7 Ikuto is 8)**

"Nyan Nyan! Iku-Chan look I'm you!" The young pinkette said while playfully making the feline movements of a cat. Ikuto's face was very calm until he joined in with giggling with the young girl. "Yep, you definitely did a great job of impersonating me." Amu smiled but then it turned into a smirk. "Ne Ikuto," she said with a suspicious look on her face. "Hm?" Ikuto inquired with curiosity. "I-I like you!" She said while bowing. "And whether you like it or not, when I grow up you'll be my husband!" Before he could respond she kissed him gently on the lips; his face red and eyes wide open with shock. Truthfully, the young boy was happy. Though of course he was way too embarrassed to admit it. Amu then playfully brought her dainty index finger up to her lips and said "Shh, don't tell anyone okay! It'll be our secret!" she screamed with delight. Then she grabbed his hand and started to play monopoly with him, all the while Ikuto's face was flustered and he kept replaying the series of events in his head.

She gave him no time to respond whatsoever.

**Returning to Normal POV:**

Amu is beyond dismayed with the fact that she forgot about a long lost childhood friend. The main reason they became friends is because her brothers were best friends with him. That's how she was first introduced to him. But she completely had forgotten, and now is filled with remorse. "I-I'm sorry." she stutters while tears threaten to fall down her heart shaped face. "Shh, it's alright don't cry." he says while bring her into his gentle embrace. "But I completely forg-" Ikuto interrupts her with him soothing her, and calming her down. "But now you're infatuated with me, and I treated you so rudely. I didn't even remember you, I thought it was my first time meeting you, although you did look familiar at first." Amu says while trying to remember all the events. When she thinks about it harder, everything starts to make sense.

The main reason she hasn't seen him is because he had to move away, but as soon as his parents nearly kicked him out; he was free. Then, this is the result. Two forgotten friends reunited. Can they become more than friends? The truth is unknown, and the two get deathly silent. Amu glances over at Ikuto and he notices; their eyes both lock together. "Did you like me back then too Ikuto?" Amu asks out of curiosity. "H-Hai." (Y-Yes) he stutters out of his mouth; then feels dumb afterward. _'I must sound like an unintelligent, stuttering idiot! Great!' (_sarcasm) He thinks to himself while blushing with embarrassment.

"GUYS IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" Kukai storms in abruptly interrupting their awkward moment. "Huh, why do the two of you look so red?" they get even more flustered. "NO REASON! WE'RE COMING!" they both say in unison.

The end of this chapter for now please review c: i hope you enjoyed. NO MEAN COMMENTS ): OR I WILL DO SOMETHING TERRIBLE LIKE CRY OR DIE... O.O no maybe, IDK JUST REVIEW OKAY!


	3. Lemon Read with Caution

Disclaimer: You all should know very well, I don't own Shugo Chara! Or do I (; Jk I don't ._.

Note to the Readers: Thanks for so many reviews. That's amazing. So far as I'm writing this, I have 13 reviews. All I have up are 2 measly chapters! Thank you so much! Can you believe that this story randomly popped up in my head as I was lying awake at 3 in the morning? I woke up and started to make the story on my phone. Since I was procrastinating with it; I finished within 1 hour.

Normal POV:

Amu does not know what she is supposed to do about her mixed sentiments. Does she have feelings for Ikuto? Or does she only think of him as a friend that she forgot about. The thing that puzzles her; Ikuto went along and acted like he just met her. Perhaps she just thinks that Ikuto was doing this to not make things to awkward and confusing. In the end, he confessed the truth to her.

The two of them reluctantly come downstairs with their faces as red as two bright tomatoes! Their footsteps could slowly be heard gently creaking when they walk downstairs. They are greeted with everyone surprisingly enough awaiting for them politely with ease. "Welcome Amu, Ikuto. We were waiting for you two lovebirds." Kukai says with a playful smile stretched across his lips. "We're not lovebirds!" The two say in unison; they then face the opposite directions, their faces both secretly flustered.

"Mmhm, deny it all you want to. But we know the truth don't we minna?" Kukai says while the rest nod their heads in unison. (Minna-everyone) Kairi however only gently nods his head; even he can't deny that the two, without a doubt, had something intimate going on from upstairs. The question is was Kukai eavesdropping the whole time? The world may never know! For dinner; they only ordered a huge cheese pizza. Amu looks at the pizza with lust; Ikuto doing the same, but also looking at Amu with lust.

"Itadakimasu!" The friends and family say in unison. Everyone begins to dig in; slowly devouring the pizza. Amu rolls her eyes while thinking of how improper men can be when it comes to eating. She swears; they can be so animalistic, monstrostic, and repulsive when indulging themselves with food! Then again, Amu isn't going to lie and say she's perfect in regards to manners; she says nothing. Around the dinner table; it is eerily quiet, everyone is eating though. The sound of somewhat quiet clanking can be heard from the eating utensils being pressed against the plate.

To no surprise to anyone at the table, within less than ten minutes, everyone is done with the meal. It's easy cleaning up as well. This might be the most minimal amount of cleaning they had to do ever. Amu quietly thinks to herself about it being a world record! She chuckles to herself and Ikuto looks over at her; confuzzled (A/N: confused and puzzled W). Amu merely shakes her head and waves her hand back and forth, meaning that it's nothing.

The two both awkwardly walk upstairs, quietly trying to sneak away before the others notice. Mission sneak away from the others: reported to be a success! Amu sighs with relief as she benevolently leans against the door closing out her bedroom. Ikuto secretly is intently scrutinizing her once again; thinking that she has indeed changed a lot. Amu notices him perusing her; and she decides to inquire why he's doing so.

"Ikuto, why are you looking at me so closely. It's like I'm being examined or something. It's very uncomfortable" She says with a chuckle towards the end. "Aw Amu, you're breaking my heart. You're so beautiful, I can't keep my eyes off of you!" He says playfully with his lips widening into a smirk. Amu scoffs and flips her hair behind her back while saying "Pfft yeah right". "I know I'm right, I know everything." Ikuto says arrogantly with confidence. Amu mutters 'Yeah right', beneath her breath. "What was that?" Ikuto says, as he didn't hear her. "Nothing Nothing." Amu says while not answering truthfully.

"Hn.." Ikuto says whilst veering his straight face to a smirk. He approaches her and she starts to feel a bit unsettled. "W-What is it?" She stutters; feeling unable to sustain herself from being flustered. He chuckles as he approaches her more; until he unexpectedly blocks her from escaping, as he pinned her arms to the wall. She gasps from the sudden movement he just took. He tenderly moves his hand to her chin in which he gently grips and he leans closer toward her; signaling panic for Amu. "W-Wait a minute Ikuto!" Paying no attention however, his lips collide with hers. She is unable to suppress the fact that she does indeed love when he kisses, touches, and smirks at her. Yes, she does adore that notorious smirk that's always on his face.

At first the kiss was just a peck; now it's making out. Repeatedly, he starts to peck her lips repeatedly; Amu being unable to sustain herself from releasing a slight moan. He swiftly grabs her hand, leading her inside of her room. It'd be devastating if Kukai and the others could see. He then continues to quickly kiss her; his lips finally plunging his tongue inside. It prods inside of her lips and plays an intriguing game of tag. His saliva trailing inside of her mouth; as he still can hear her moaning.

At first, she wasn't really doing anything at all. Now, that's a different story. She now sways her tongue in a spherical motion within his mouth; attempting to get every single crevice. His hands wrap around Amu's waist as he brings her closer into his chest; then deciding to take it to the bed. He carefully places her down and brings his lips against hers again. They rapidly dominate hers; his tongue once again seeking an entrance. Ikuto feels odd as he feels his manhood hardening; thinking to himself 'for petesake, all they're doing is making out'!

Amu on the other hand is secretly clinging to his shirt carefully; becoming intoxicated by his addicting smell of Axe. Her nails dig into his shirt; it's white; which turns her on as she can kind of see his muscular chest. This in attempt to get closer toward him. 'But his cologne,' she thinks, 'Oh yes, his cologne smells so heavenly. It's making me swoon so much. Him kissing me like this makes me feel like he's my prince charming. And YES he is very charming, sexy, and seductive.' Amu thinks while he continues to kiss her.

She noticed his alluring amethyst colored eyes, his indigo colored bangs that cascade across his face, his gentle lips that are tempting to touch, his strong; yet tender touch and strength. All these things are enough to make Amu feel like going insane. Part of this makes her feel so humiliated as she just wants to say; Just have your way with me! But she knows she can't say that. If she did that, she'd seem like a whore or something. For one thing, she knew for sure she wasn't a whore.

Lemon From This Point:

At this point, his kisses descend down to the nape of her neck. He kisses her lower and lower; eventually leaving proprietary hickeys on her neck. She moans out; taking in their sweet moments. He then whispers seductively into her ear 'are you sure you're ready for this Amu', it almost sounds like a purr. Not wanting to speak, feeling to embarrassed, Amu merely nods her head confirming that she is. At the same time, she finds herself curious as to why she's allowing him to do this? Could it be all the tender and sweet words he said? Could it be that this is what she has been awaiting for all along? All these questions ponder in her mind until Ikuto interrupts her thoughts by unbuttoning her shirt. She feels her face getting scorching and more hot by the second! She tries to stifle a moan, only to no avail.

He looks at her almost completely revealed chest. He smiles for what seems like the first time to Amu. "You're so beautiful." He says almost sounding like a purr once again. Her face brightens when he says this. He thoroughly unclasps her bra, revealing her large, succulent, delectable, strawberry flavored breasts. Embarrassment is poured within her face as she shows him her body.

He brings his mouth tenderly against her breast and carefully nibbles on her breast while at the same time, he plays with her other nipple in his hand. A series of moans escape from Amu's lips with bliss. He is very satisfied with her body's reaction. All the while, he starts to give the other breast some attention too; slathering his saliva on her delectable mounds. His member is, without a doubt, getting much harder.

He then goes down to her skirt and steadily pulls it and her underwear off. He smirks while noticing how wet she is down in her vaginal region. He brings a finger down to her pussy and plunges it inside.

Review for the rest I'm lazy sorry! And plus my mom is making me take a shower now... XD! Thanks guys!


	4. Lemon Continued

**Disclaimer: **I don't have possession of the original story: Shugo Chara, or any of its original characters. I wish I did though; who doesn't though? (Or at least on this website in shugo chara story categories)

**Note to the Readers: **I appreciate all the feedback so far. Please continue to leave **kind **comments. Also, someone gave me some constructive criticism. Do not worry about offending me; constructive criticism does help me a lot so thanks so much for letting me know! I really appreciate it. What I do **NOT **like is when readers are being rude and putting comments like yawn or something like that. How rude and disrespectful. I nearly feel like bawling my eyes out even though that is the worst comment I have ever gotten; which by the way isn't the worst that I've seen. I have seen far worse. Anyway, on with the story. I am taking your advice and switching up my patterns for um "it".

**Normal POV: **

Ikuto leisurely takes his time when thrusting his fingers monotonously inside of her womanhood; at the same time, he is vigilantly being cautious to take his time. Doing this will allow him to give her more pleasurable moments during their close and intimate sex. This is indeed Ikuto's first time having sex; so far he is irrefutably thinking that this is making him feel like he's addicted to Amu; almost like her mere touch is like his addictive set of coke (A/N: No not coca cola, but I learned not that long ago that it means cocaine. I learned it the hard way. Someone jokingly asked me if I wanted some coke and I said SURE thinking they're talking about soda. They looked at me with their eyes wide and told me what they were talking about. My face got flustered as I shook my head violently afterward)

Ikuto facilely and gradually, begins to plunge his dainty index finger inside of her pussy, this ensuring to him that she will be allowed to soak in all the delight that he's giving her. He smirks; feeling confident that he's making her feel abundantly reputable. Amu lets out a moan as Ikuto then decides to place another one of his fingers inside of her tight pussy. Amu arches her back and moans with ecstasy visible within her now shrill; somewhat high pitched, voice. At this point, he begins to hasten his pace adding yet another finger inside of her compactly tight pussy. More series of moans escape from her luscious, pink, tempting lips.

Embarrassment is surging from within her; she's thinking that she's moaning too much. To no avail is she able to sustain from releasing more moans by the seconds that slowly pass by. To the two of them, it seems like it's been years when really it's only been at the most; ten minutes. In an abridged amount of time, Amu comes for her climax and ejaculates on Ikuto's fingers. He smiles; but also smirks oddly enough, and commences to kissing her once more. His lips repeatedly press against her irresistibly delectable lips as he then trails kisses once again down her stomach. Ikuto stops near her thighs and decides to take his first, relishing gander at this palate awaiting before him. He licks his lips; almost drooling at how appealing her womanhood looks to him. Never before in his whole entire nineteen years of life, has he seen such a stunningly beautiful individual in front of him; never **ever.** He is certain that when he first saw her, a light must have shone down from the heavens as if she was an angel.

But first, he decides that he wants to tease her more. He thinks about how much he _**adores **_teasing her. He admires those tinges of red and pink that flush on her beautiful face whenever he makes a dirty joke. She just looks away and calls him a pervert; yes even when he was a kid he still had a corrupt mind. Instead of licking her vaginal area or even more, plunging his dick inside of her pussy; he decides to fondle her breasts again. With that, he slowly lingers over to her voluptuously, enticing breasts. He smoothly grabs one breast in one hand and plays with her erect nipples with the other. A moan escapes from Amu's now somewhat tender lips that are a little bit red from all the passionate kissing that occurred earlier.

Ikuto by all means, knows that he is without a doubt, being quickly turned on more and more. His fingers touch both of her nipples now, exploiting the ends of her breasts. He then casually goes to the nipples and starts to suck carefully on it. His tongue dances around the erect nipples; he still starts to once again, slather his saliva on it. He perceptively, but benevolently, nips the buds of her breasts. Not wanting to make the other side jealous, he switches sides. Again he finds himself unable to suppress himself from teasing her and making her more turned on, and horny. (A/N: One time I said "Shawn I wish you were a unicorn" to my friend. Then he said "Yes I bet you would _**love **_if I had a horn on my head". Then I said, "Yeah, so then I could call you horny!)

The two started off with being nervous that the others will hear them; over time however, they have paid no attention. They are caught up too much in the moments that they are slowly spending together. Ikuto then goes to Amu's ear and playfully nibbles on it; her face brightens up as bright as a christmas tree's lights and decorations! "Amu, Are you ready?" he says while he is positioning his cock outside of her entrance. Amu nods sternly and closes her eyes; expecting the soon to come pain that will be coming next.

Tenderly, he places his hard member in her tight pussy. She winces her eyes; feeling as if her insides are being ripped open, and being unable to suppress a tear from slowly falling down her face. "Are you okay Amu?" He says and then panics as he sees a very small amount of blood flowing out from her pussy. "Hai, I'm alright Ikuto. Don't stop~" she says with a profound amount of delight. He follows her request, and continues to steadily thrust inside of her womanhood. All the while, Amu slowly starts to feel the pain eventually subsiding. She heard about the first time always being the worst; feeling her virginity being taken away as she moans starting to feel more pleasure. "F-Faster Ikuto!" Amu says uneasily; her breathing being ragged as she pants heavily.

Taking no time whatsoever to do as she asks, Ikuto quickens his pace while groaning and moaning as well now too. Amu feels her tight member being hit in spots that she never even imagined. "I-IKUTO~!" Amu moans out loudly. Amu feels herself straddling his groin area and smirks. She slowly thinks to herself _'man that's so out of character for me. I swear I'm turning into Ikuto!' _Amu shakes off the intruding thought while thinking that one Ikuto is certainly enough; but apparently the world needs more because girls will probably be unable to keep their conniving hands off of him.

All the while, Amu and Ikuto feel themselves quickening their paces; yes Amu is indeed moving her hips as well as he is. Soon enough however, the two of them come for their climax.

I'm sorry if I rushed it. I know it was. But I don't know, I meant to post this an hour ago. And this usually doesn't take me this long, but I'm procrastinating. Please forgive me. REVIEW OR I WON'T EVER UPDATE AGAIN AND/OR DELETE THIS STORY! D: jk but maybe, Idk when no one reviews, i think of it that it means that no one liked the story.


End file.
